The present invention relates generally to the field of utilizing ultrasound emissions for fault detection in industrial equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for locally collecting sound data from industrial equipment and remotely and centrally diagnosing the sound data for a wide array of industrial equipment to determine the presence of faults and trends to failure that may be used as the basis for corrective action/preventative maintenance programs.